Naruto in Lawndale
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: just something that i did a while back. Check it out see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this story just sitting in one of my folders for a while now, and I decided, what the hell let's upload it. I think this is the first Naruto x Daria crossover on this site. If any of you ever watched Daria you're awesome. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Daria**

Naruto woke up earlier than he was used to. Normally he would be eating breakfast and getting ready for school, not today though. You see his godfather's job as a novelist has him going around the country for signings. The last one he went to was in Lawndale, and he saw that the place was cheaper to live and safer really, so he decided that they would be moving there.

Now most people would be upset at leaving behind everything to move to another part of the country but not Naruto. Sure he had a few friends he'd miss but honestly it would be a good change of pace instead of doing the same thing here.

So right now he was finishing packing up the rest of his stuff, mainly the rest of his expensive stuff. PS4, car parts lying around, and his TV. His clothes had been packed up by his godmother who said that men can't do stuff like packing correctly. It was decided that since their new house was only a state over in California they would just drive. His godfather Jiraiya had rented a U-Haul to help out while he took their truck to take the rest. He'd take his Japanese imported RHD 180SX Type X with a few things.

Later that day they were on their way. It took six hours to get there but they had finally gotten to their new home with no problems. Well his godparents had got there with no problems, since his steering wheel was on the other side of the road he had a hard time making out if a car was approaching on left turns or not.

Sometimes he regretted buying the car like this, but he gets over it quickly when he sees people looking and taking pictures.

Parking in the garage he stepped outside to take a good look at the new house. It was a two story grey house with a garage for two cars on the right side of the house. Looking at the house from the front there was six windows on the second floor, three room's maybe. The first floor had a nice porch and a red door with two windows on either side. Overall it was a nicer place than they had before.

"Well Naruto what do you think of the new house?" Asks Jiraiya. He was about six feet tall wearing light brown pants with sandals and a similar colored sweater. He had long while hair tied into a ponytail going down his back.

"It's better than our last place. Speaking of the whole moving thing where am I going to go to school?" Asks Naruto.

"Don't worry about that brat, we already got you registered at the high school down the street." Came the voice of his godmother. She was wearing a loose fitting green sweater, grey pants and some heeled sandals. She has blonde hair tied also tied into a ponytail going down her back. And as Jiraiya always points out, a huge rack. This was Tsunade.

"Well hopefully this school isn't too bad and isn't full of idiots." He says not knowing just how disappointed he was going to be.

"Come on let's all get unpacked" Says Jiraiya heading inside.

"Yeah."

-Next day-

At the breakfast table Naruto decides to ask Tsunade about school.

"Hey granny, if you guys registered me aren't I going to have to take some sort of placement test or something?"

"No, we had to send them your current grades and they'd make your schedule accordingly." She said.

He was relieved he wouldn't have to waste his time taking a test.

"Are you excited about going to a new school Naruto? Planning to meet any ladies?" He says wiggling his eyebrows and giggling at the same time.

"If someone happens to catch my attention than we'll see." That's all he told him so he wouldn't get any ideas or make any more remarks.

Finishing his breakfast he went back upstairs to continue to unpack his stuff. His room was pretty big in comparison to his old room. He had his posters of his favorite movies, and models, along with his entertainment systems. His bed, if you could call it that, was in the far right corner of the room. It was just two mattresses stacked on top of each other.

Unpacking is how the rest of his weekend would be spent.

-Monday-

It was finally Monday and he was starting his first day at his new school, Lawndale high school. Waking up at six thirty he took a quick shower, ate some breakfast, got dressed, got his car keys and headed out. He was wearing simple clothing a plain grey T-shirt, black jeans, and some Nikes. The trip to school was uneventful, if you don't count the people staring at him for being on the other side of the car.

He found the school parking lot and parked his black 180SX in one of the student parking sections attracting the attention of most of the students. It would be hard not to with a car that loud and unique. Getting out he was quickly bombarded by people form the school talking to him. Most of what was heard was:

"Woah he's pretty cool."

"He's popular."

And the one that was the strangest to him was "do you want to take me out to eat?"

He actually had to look at the girl for that one, who in their right mind would ask someone that and expect a positive response. A few seconds later he got his answer.

"Oh, I'll take you Quinn."

"No I'll take her"

"In your dreams I'm taking Quinn."

Looks like hoping for a school with little to no imbeciles was wishful thinking. He had to push his way through the crowd to get to the administration's office to get his schedule. Once he had finally found his way to the office he walked in and was met by an older Asian looking lady, short, with glasses and looked like she was angry.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." She says "I'm Ms. Li and I'm the principle at this school. And the man next to me is Mr. O'Neill."

" _How did I not notice him standing there?_ " He thinks to himself.

"Yeah that's me, I was hoping to get my schedule."

"Of course, Mr. O'Neill please get Mr. Uzumaki's schedule."

When the man returned from the drawers he looked over the classes and whistled. "You are in some pretty advanced classes." He says impressed.

"Eh, it's no big deal." Was Naruto's simple reply. Honestly, if one paid attention and took notes it wasn't too hard to get good grades.

"No big deal, it's a huge deal. Most people would be proud of this… Hmm, I think I know what's wrong. Please stop by my classroom afterschool for a special course." He says handing him a slip of paper with where the room was located before leaving.

"Umm, ok if that's all I'll be going now." Naruto said as he left the room heading to his first class, hopefully there were normal people there.

In class Naruto felt like maybe it was just his destiny to be meeting strange people. At the moment he's listening to a guy talk about football. Well listening wouldn't exactly be the word to use, more like nodding his head absent mindedly. The weirdest thing was that the boy was wearing his football uniform like it was regular clothing. Hell he even had the shoulder pads in and everything. This boy, Kevin, was a good kid but god was he an idiot.

School passed by pretty quickly for him, for the most part his classes were simple enough and he didn't really talk to anyone since everyone seems to be either obsessed with being popular or is just plain stupid.

He arrived at the room he was told to go to after school, standing outside the door he contemplated just getting in his car and leaving but that would probably get him in trouble. Taking a deep breath he walked in the room and everyone stopped to look at him.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki thank you for joining us." Came the voice of the teacher.

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure why I'm here I don't have low self-esteem." Naruto replied

"Don't worry this class will help you tremendously." He said as if he hadn't heard Naruto speak.

"No, I'm serious I don't need any help I'm comfortable with myself." But it was all for nothing as Mr. O'Neill led him to an empty seat.

"We'll all help you through this." He says with a sympathetic look, glancing around most of the others nodded their heads.

"What is wrong with this school?" Naruto murmured to himself at his seat.

Hearing a slight chuckle next to him he turned to see who it was. The person was a female, slightly shorter than him, she had short black hair, three piercings on her left ear, wore a black v neck shirt underneath an open red jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She wore small grey shorts, black tights, and some tall boots. She's pretty cute.

"It would be a better question to ask what isn't wrong with this school." She said still chuckling a little at his misfortune.

"I'm Jane Lane." She introduced herself

"As you might have heard from the teacher I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I just moved here this past weekend. I was hoping for a normal school but I have been disappointed so far."

"Yeah most of the people here are idiots, that's why my friend and I over here tend to stick to ourselves." She says motioning over to her friend who looked even less interested in this than he did. She had brown hair that reached her back, glasses, and a green jacket.

"Hey, I'm Daria." She says in the most monotone voice he's ever heard.

"How did you guys end up in this class? You don't seem to have self-esteem issues."

"I messed with the school psychiatrist during an ink blot test and ended up here." Says Daria

"I'm here because I got nothing better to do." She says with a shrug.

"Could you tell me a little about this school? From what I've seen it's, different." He asks occasionally turning to the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Most of the students here are either stupid or their trying to be popular. That's basically how this school operates. Either you're popular or you're labeled a loser." She says

"Though if you're popular you'd have to be conforming to what they deem cool and uncool." Pitches in Daria.

"Looks like It's going to be a lonely school year then, I'd rather be by myself than to put up with some of the people I've encountered today." He says remembering the stuff Kevin would talk about.

"Well you're more than welcome to hang out with us. We don't exactly fit into the popular crowd either." Says Jane

"Alright students I hope to see you all here tomorrow again. And remember to stay positive." Mr. O'Neill says as everyone is walking out.

"You guys want to go grab some pizza?" Says Jane

"Sure." Says Daria. They both turn around and look at him expectantly.

"Wait, you're including me in this?"

"Yeah, compared to the rest of the people around here you're the only other normal person."

"Uh, sure why not." He replies and heads out.

"Where are you going? It's this way?" They say.

"I drove here, I can just take us there quickly." He says

"Less walking, sounds good to me. What do you say Daria?"

"Don't really have much of a choice." She says and follows along. They got to the parking lot where Naruto kept his car parked and Jane whistled in appreciation.

"Quite the car you've got here. Why is the steering wheel on the wrong side though?"

"It's imported." He replies. "Who's going to be sitting in the back? Oh yeah the back is very narrow so I'm sorry in advance."

"Those front seats you have look uncomfortable, I'll go in the back." Says Daria. The front two seats were Bride Max Low with four point harnesses. If you were the type that likes to move around in the seat, you are gonna have a bad time.

They all got in the car and buckled up. He started the car up and let then engine come to life.

"Your car is loud." Jane said with a loud voice.

"Yeah it is, it'll get better once we're moving trust me. Now which way is the pizza place?"

They give him the directions and were on their way. He was glad that there wasn't much traffic out right now. They got to the pizza place which was in the middle of a small shopping center about ten minutes from his new house. They got a booth around the middle with Jane and Daria on one side and him on the other.

"So what do you guys do for fun in this city?" He asks as they ordered their pizza.

"I'm an artist so I usually stay home and try and come up with some new ideas for sculptures, or paintings." Says Jane

"I usually don't do anything. I also moved to this city not to long ago. I usually just stay home unless she calls me up to go somewhere." Says Daria.

"What about you? What did you do for fun where you're from?"

"I either play some games or I would go out driving with some of my friends. If you haven't noticed I like cars a lot."

"What's up guys?" Came the voice from next to them. It was Kevin. "Naruto my man you're here too, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing at a pizza place? I'm playing piano." He says. Come on who would as that.

"Cool." He says happily and leaves.

"Please tell me he didn't believe me. He sounded way to enthusiastic."

"I wouldn't doubt it if he believed you." Says Jane

"We told you, most of the people here only care about being popular, they wouldn't want to be seen as a brain." Says Daria.

"A brain?"

"It's what they call smart people around here."

They ate their food before Daria's phone rang and she answered. She said a few yes's and ok's before she hung up.

"Well I have to go. My family wants to discuss a few things about school." Daria says uninterested

"Speaking of home where do you live?" Daria asks Naruto.

"I think its 1112 Glen Oaks Lane." He says

"So you're the one who moved into the house next door?" Daria asks with her eyes widened a bit.

"How about that the three of us are neighbors. Well I live a few houses down but still, we're all on the same street." Says Jane

"Well then let's go. I can drive us home since apparently we're all on the same street." He says

The drive was peaceful, well except for the car making its loud noise but other than that peaceful. When they arrived they noticed Daria's parents were outside and seemed to be talking to Naruto's godparents.

He parked the car in his driveway and all three of them walked over to see what was going on.

"Naruto" Called Jiraiya "I see you already made friends."

To a normal person it would seem like a normal statement, but Naruto could see the twinkle in the man's eyes as he sees him with two females.

"You could say that."

"Introduce yourself brat. These are the Morgendorffers." Says Tsunade

"Hey I'm Naruto nice to meet you guys." He says shaking their hands.

"Hello Naruto how nice to meet you." Says Mrs. Morgendorffer. She's a short woman with brown hair and wears a pink business suit. "How are you liking school so far?" she asks

"Well it's barely my first day, I should be ready to kill myself pretty soon though." He quips with his dark humor. Jane chuckles as well seemingly happy with his sense of humor.

"Great, another one like Daria" Daria's mom says quietly to herself.

"Hey!" Came the voice of her husband Jake. He's an average height man with brown hair and wears a bluish business suit. Naruto turns to look at him and sees he is looking at every part of his car.

"Is this a genuine Type X?" He asks excitedly. Naruto nods his head a bit shocked. Usually normal looking adults aren't in the know about older cars.

"Yeah, I had it imported." He says

"I remember back when these came out in 89. I wanted to get one but we needed money for some bills so it never happened. But now though…" he says trailing off. Knowing where her husband's thoughts were going Helen spoke.

"Don't even think about it Jake we don't have the money right now to buy you a new car."

"Aww." He whines.

The two families spoke for a few more minutes before everyone disbanded and went to their respective homes. Daria said her goodbye and went inside. As Jane was leaving she called out, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto said "See you then." And headed inside. Jiraiya was already looking at him expectantly wanting to know who that was. He was ignored, no doubt he'd find a way to turn whatever he says into something perverted for his book.

He got out a sheet of paper and started doing the assigned work from school. While most of the people there were idiots, at least he made two normal friends. Life here was going to be different than what he was used to that's for sure.

 **I'm not sure if this story will be updated. If enough people read it and enjoy it than I guess I'll continue it. If not I'll just leave it up or delete it after a while. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you haven't already seen the show Daria I'd recommend it. It's pretty funny for an old show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this got a more positive response than I thought it would. Though I'm glad you guys enjoyed it since that means there's a reason for me to continue it. I don't know how quick I'll be able to update while school is still going on but I'll try and get chapters out quickly. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

Naruto was having a pleasant sleep. The weather was nice and cold this morning and he was in the perfect sleeping position. Nothing could ruin this right? Nope. He was brought out of his slumber by the hard knocking on his door.

"What do you want?" He yells as he sits up. He knew it was Jiraiya, only he would bother to knock, Tsunade would just walk in and shake him until he woke up.

"You need to get ready for school. You don't want to be later, who knows maybe you'll have to attend another one of those special classes like the one you're already in." He says, and Naruto can hear him laughing as he goes away.

He gets off the bed and proceeds to do his morning routine. He takes a quick shower, then brushes his teeth and gets dressed. He had told Jiraiya what had happened at school and about the self-esteem class he had to attend and of course being the man he was Jiraiya proceeded to laugh at his misfortune.

He goes down stairs and grabs his keys. "Hey I'm gonna skip breakfast today, I don't want to be late." He says and heads out the door. As he heads to his car he looks over at the neighbor's house and sees Daria's dad Jake wave at him as he collected the mail.

He nods his head in response, the man was a bit odd but he's a decent person from the short conversation they had yesterday. Turning on his car he let it heat up for a bit before heading to school.

He had made it just in time for his first class which was math. He was taking some notes, not that he needed to but just so the teacher doesn't say he's not doing anything. As he's writing he hears the teacher speak up.

"Kevin are you paying attention?" She asks irritated.

"Uhh, yeah." He says suddenly looking nervous.

"Really? Then would you mind telling us the answer to the question on the screen? If you don't get it right, I'll talk to your coach about suspending you from the team until you get your act together." She says crossing her arms.

"Uhh" Kevin says looking around worriedly.

Naruto took pity on the guy and faked a sneeze to get the boys attention. When Kevin looked over Naruto subtly mouthed 'eleven' and looked away.

"eleven?" Kevin says. The teacher looks a bit upset but just tells him to sit down and pay attention from now on. He sighs in relief and sits down and takes his notes, or at least Naruto hopes he is.

Once class was over Naruto was heading to his locker to get one of his books when Kevin stopped him.

"Naruto my man." He says

"Yeah what's up Kevin?" he replies as he walks

"I just wanted to thank you for having my back in class, I don't know what I would do if I was off the team. I don't want people to think I'm stupid or anything." He says

"Yeah imagine that." Naruto says amused.

"Anyways how would you like to go to a party tonight? My girlfriend Britney is having it at her house, why don't you come by?" He says

A party on a Tuesday was a bit strange but why not? Maybe it would be fun. "Alright yeah that sounds good."

"Great here's the address, I'll see you there." He says as he walks away.

After school Naruto went to O'Neill's class but saw a note on the door notifying that there was no session today. Shrugging he walks away. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, if class was canceled he wasn't about to complain.

He went home and did his homework which wasn't much and just hung out until night time. He wanted to invite Jane and Daria but he didn't have their numbers and he didn't know if he could take anyone.

When the clock hit eight o'clock he showered and put on a pair of black jeans, and a long sleeve dark blue dress shirt. He wanted to at least look decent even if he didn't know anyone. He made sure to eat something before leaving on the off chance that he didn't like whatever was served there, he could just say he wasn't hungry.

He got into his car and followed the directions given to him. He arrived at a huge house which even had a gate guard in front of it. He seemed to be checking people in. Pulling out his invitation he pulled up to the man.

"Invitation?" The man asked in the most monotonous voice he'd ever heard, well maybe second to Daria.

Giving the man what he asked for he took a look at it for a while. Naruto was beginning to think the man may have fallen asleep with his eyes open. A smile appeared on his face as he hatched up a plan. He put the car in neutral and let the RPM's rise up the five thousand before letting go. The sound of the engine revving and turbo spooling was enough to scare the man back to consciousness.

Finally, he let him go and he parked near the door close to the others. Walking inside he was surprised when he saw both Jane and Daria in the house. Thought it didn't look like they cared enough to dress any differently. He made his way over to them as he didn't know anyone else.

"Jane! Daria!" He yelled over the music as he went over to them.

"Naruto? You're here too?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, Kevin invited me. He said it was as thanks for helping him stay on the team since he didn't want people to think he was stupid."

"Yeah imagine that" Jane says amused. People thought Kevin was stupid? What an unexpected surprise.

"Looks like you took the invitation pretty seriously." She adds after taking a good look at him.

Rubbing his neck, he chuckled "Well I figured I might as well make an effort to look nice."

Trying to change the subject he asked, "So how long have you guys been here?"

Jane hummed in thought "I'd say for about half an hour, we wanted to see what the 'popular kids' did at these things. So far I'm not impressed. I'd say the highlight of the day was Daria turning red in front of my brother." She says laughing at the memory.

To his shock said girl was actually turning a bit red, that's as much emotion as he's seen from her so far.

"Hey Naruto." A voice called out to him from behind. Turning around he saw it was the same girl that had asked if he wanted to take her out on his first day.

"Oh, hey…" He trailed off not knowing her name.

"Quinn. I just wanted to say I think you're really cool. Why don't you come hang out with the popular people? Wouldn't want people thinking you're a brain or anything would you?" She asked horrified.

"Actually I was enjoying myself here with Jane and Daria."

"Eww, why would you hang out with those losers?" She asked.

"They amuse me. Now I'm gonna go, have fun." He said as he walked away lightly pushing jane and Daria in another direction. As he was leaving he heard her once more ask if he was sure he didn't want to take her anywhere.

"God that girl weirds me out." He commented once they were far away.

"Yeah, that's my sister for you. She cares more about her looks, dating, and fashion than anything else." He didn't doubt it.

"I don't know how she still has all those guys after her, don't they know she's just using them?" He asks Daria.

"No, you'll soon realize that the people around here seem to have no common sense whatsoever."

They headed for the chips and munched out for a little bit before they had gotten bored enough that they didn't want to be there anymore.

"Hello ladies and someone I don't know" They all looked to the source of the voice and saw a young man with a bad orange pompadour a light brown button up shirt tucked into some grey slacks.

"Actually wait I do know you, yes, you're the new student at school." He drawled out and Naruto wondered if that's how he really spoke or not.

"Naruto this is Upchuck" Explained Jane "He's the self-proclaimed ladies' man who not surprisingly has yet to succeed in picking one up. But anyway upchuck we'd love to stay and chat but we have to go now."

With that the three of them quickly split before upchuck could continue talking.

"Sorry about that, but if you give him attention he'll use back pickup lines trying to pick a girl up for hours." Jane explained.

"It's fine, he was kind of weirding me out. So what do you guys want to do since we left the house?" He asked on his way to his car.

"We could go to my house" Daria suggested

"Well I've got nothing better to do, what do you say Naruto?"

"Will your family be ok with that? It's about ten p.m and you're having a guy come over." He explained.

"It's fine, I can tell them that we're studying and they'll be fine."

With that they took off. Just in time to as police arrived as soon as he was down the block from the house. It didn't take long for them to get to her house, it was a good thing that they all lived on the same block.

Luckily enough they didn't encounter her parents on the way up to her room, he was honestly surprised, he was sure that his car would have made enough noise to draw their attention.

Daria turned on the TV and pulled a chair for him as they flipped through the channels.

" _Is your cutlery holding an edge? Or going over one? Diary of a mad steak knife tonight on Sick Sad World_ " The tv said

"What the hell kind of shows do you guys watch around here?" Naruto asked frowning as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

"What? They didn't have this where you lived? They show the coolest stuff" She didn't say more as Helen, or Mrs. Morgendorffer opened the door.

"Oh hey kids, hello Naruto how are you doing? Adjusting well to the move?" She asked not wondering at all what he was doing there

"Yeah, I've been getting accustomed to the people around here and trying to find ways to pass the time. Speaking of which did you know this show is going to talk about a zombie who's back from the grave but still won't pay child support?" He asked.

Thankfully she had the same expression he had when he heard about next week's episode. "Uh, yeah who hasn't?" She asked uncertain "We'll I'm gonna go ahead and head downstairs. Don't be up too late you guys have school tomorrow." With that she walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm also gonna get going" He said as he stood up "I'll see you girl's tomorrow. I'm pretty tired I'm gonna go to sleep."

They said their goodbyes and Naruto headed home. Today hadn't been as bad as he imagined it would have, sure the party sucked but spending time with Daria and Jane was pretty fun, even if they did watch the weirdest things on TV. Hopefully school tomorrow wasn't boring, though with the people who attend, he was sure that wasn't the case.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't seen Daria in a bit and this was the best I could push out. Next chapter will be more Naruto and Jane oriented as it's where Daria goes to a college tour with her parents so I'll be focusing on them two. Feel free to leave idea's as to what you'd like to see them do. Anyways if you have suggestions just leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
